


Meeting a prince on a wedding dance floor

by michirukaiou7



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Esisteva qualcosa di più squallido di trovarsi da soli ad un matrimonio?





	

Esisteva qualcosa di più _squallido_ di trovarsi da soli ad un matrimonio? Nemmeno a quello di un amico, in cui poco avrebbe importato: a quello di un compagno di corso che si era sentito di orchestrare una cerimonia piena di gente perlopiù _sconosciuta_. Fossero state le nozze di uno dei suoi amici, sarebbe stato bene comunque: certo, avrebbe guardato di tanto in tanto le coppie di fidanzati danzare insieme, ma di sicuro al tavolo sarebbe stato circondato da gente con cui si sarebbe divertito, avrebbe potuto scambiare commenti salaci sul cappellino di quell'invitata, sull'incapacità di accostare i colori di quell'altra, su quanto fossero _adorabili_ , pur nella forzatissima leziosità dei loro abitini rosa e bianchi, carichi di fiorellini e farfalle finte, gli delle damigelle, quanto quei tizi non si stessero evidentemente regolando col bere, quanto alcuni degli invitati più giovani si stessero rendendo comici con le loro esagerate mosse di ballo (che mettevano comprensibilmente in imbarazzo le rispettive partner), che piaga inenarrabile fossero la maggior parte dei discorsi fatti finora da alcuni invitati...

E poi non sarebbe stato condannato a rimanere immobile al tavolo, circondato da estranei, perché di sicuro avrebbe ballato – anche ballare da soli può essere divertente, se si è circondati dagli amici, e comunque le sue doti nel valzer lo rendevano un partner conteso tra le sue amiche quando partivano i lenti.

Insomma, quella cerimonia si stava rivelando una noia infinita – e come se non bastasse, la batteria del suo cellulare iniziava ad avvicinarsi pericolosamente al 30%, visto che stava tentando di sopravvivere a quel pasto delizioso ma lentissimo facendosi compagnia con facebook e la sua chat, cercando di commentare con Santana, Mercedes e Tina l'andamento delle cose, un po' come fossero lì con lui; Rachel non era inclusa nella conversazione – e tanto comunque  non si sarebbe fatta viva: non avrebbe mai accettato di presenziare ad un matrimonio in cui non conosceva nessuno senza essere accompagnato e aveva stupidamente pensato che la sua coinquilina (Santana era momentaneamente in trasferta da Brittany e non gli sembrava di aver mai rimpianto così tanto la sua assenza) potesse essere il suo _plus one_.

Come no. 

Era finita che quella mattina stessa, mentre si vestiva, Rachel si era presentata in camera sua ancora in pigiama, annunciando che _non ci posso credere, Kurt! Sai Brody, quella specie di statua greca con più muscoli di quanto dovrebbe essere legale?_ aveva un appuntamento per la sera.

– Oh, finalmente! – aveva risposto – I tuoi ormoni iniziavano a diventare ingestibili. Meglio, così abbiamo la scusa per andarcene prima e posso finire quei bozzetti che mi sono venuti in mente ieri...

– Non posso venire, Kurt – aveva risposto lei, sfoderando la sua smorfia di scuse più credibile (o così lei pensava) – Devo prepararmi e mi ci vorrà tutto il giorno perché _non posso_ giocarmi questa occasione! E poi mi ha detto che andremo in un locale in cui ci si può esibire dal vivo, devo prepararmi una scaletta di brani per soggiogarlo completamente con le mie performance migliori.

– ... avevi detto che saresti venuta! Lo sapevi che non ci sarei andato da solo, te l'avevo detto!

– Mi dispiace, Kurt – guaì lei – Prometto che domani ti offrirò una stupenda cheesecake vegana e passeremo insieme tutto il giorno!

Certo, a mangiare una cosa che veniva pomposamente definita _cheesecake_ , ma nella quale non figuravano tra gli ingredienti né formaggio, né panna, né uova, né tantomeno biscotti al burro come fondo, il tutto pagato a peso d'oro mentre Rachel si sarebbe persa in una sfiancante narrazione di ogni dettaglio della serata e, si augurava, _non_ dei risvolti scabrosi della suddetta.

E intanto lui era lì, in imbarazzo e annoiato a morte e, peggio del peggio, stavano iniziando i balli: dopo quello dedicato agli sposi (che non si erano attenuti al solito lento, ma avevano messo in scena una performance godibile – del resto erano studenti della NYADA) e quello con i genitori, la pista era diventata affollata; Kurt era rimasto a giocherellare col cellulare, fingendo di non rendersi conto di essere _l'unico_ appartenente alla fascia superiore ai dodici anni e inferiore ai settanta ad essere ancora su una sedia, gettando occhiate sconfortate al contatore della batteria del cellulare, che era sceso al 24%.

_Non abbandonarmi anche tu_ , fu sul punto di gemere.

Dalla pista giungevano risate e grida festanti, gli sposi erano un turbine di bianco e blu al centro, mentre intorno si dimenavano, più o meno a tempo, un vortice di colorati invitati; Kurt gettò un'occhiata, tra lo sconfortato e l'imbarazzato, e notò una delle damigelle che ballava arrampicata sulle scarpe del padre e un ragazzo più o meno della sua età che guidava, perfettamente a modo ma _totalmente_ fuoriposto, una signora anziana vestita in verde acqua (Kurt l'aveva già notata ed era sempre deliziato quando assisteva allo spettacolo, tristemente poco consueto, di una signora attempata abbigliata con colori chiari e pastello) in un valzer: il resto della sala si scatenava sulle note di _Locked out of Heaven_ , ma loro continuavano indefessi nel loro lento, ridacchiando, e lui riusciva a guidarla così bene da schivare gli altri danzatori e non perdere un tempo.

Kurt ammise la sua ammirazione – anche perché non erano solo le sue doti di ballerino a risultare notevoli: aveva un sorriso incantevole, un abito di ottimo taglio che indossava senza impaccio o senza risultarne sopraffatto (cosa che capitava spesso ai ragazzi durante le occasioni formali), scarpe lucide e un fascino da attore di una volta, forse per via del bowtie al posto della cravatta e dei capelli coperti dal gel.

Nel corso dell'ora successiva, durante la quale il cellulare di Kurt iniziò una lenta agonia e lui decise che a quel punto tanto valeva darsi all’alcool che veniva portato loro a ripetizione, il ballerino col bowtie venne precettato per altri valzer da altre due delle poche invitate anziane e alla fine finì conteso dalle due damigelle più grandi, due signorine di _ben_ nove e undici anni (lo seppe dal fatto che la maggiore usò crudelmente la differenza d'età per vincere la loro disputa).

Alla fine, proprio mentre si domandava _perché_ i suoi genitori lo avessero condannato con un'educazione, che lo obbligava a proseguire quello strazio fino al taglio della torta – mentre avrebbe solo voluto correre a casa a riesumare il suo cellulare, trovare qualcosa di trash da vedere mentre inveiva più comodamente contro il tradimento di Rachel e si lanciava in voli pindarici sulla sua prossima vendetta, il cui scenario più irreale e ovviamente piacevole era quello in cui Rachel tornava a casa furiosa per l'appuntamento andato male e lui si chiamava fuori dalle sue lagne fuggendo dall'appartamento sfruttando come scusa _Ieri ho incontrato un principe azzurro a quel matrimonio a cui tu non hai voluto accompagnarmi e ora scusami ma devo uscire con lui_. Insomma, proprio mentre il telefono esalava l'ennesimo trillo, che nella mente affranta di Kurt suonava più o meno come _Salvami Kurt, sono la tua unica speranza di sopravvivenza sociale per le prossime ore, non vorrai mica ridurti a fingere di passare il tempo guardando un cellulare con lo schermo spento, no?_ , e lui prendeva un sorso dal (quarto? Quinto?) drink, qualcuno si schiarì la voce proprio sopra la sua testa.

– Uhm, posso, posso sedermi?

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo e vide il ballerino col bowtie: l’alcool gli si strozzò in gola in quell'esatto momento, nel trovarselo di fronte e nel constatare che da vicino era ancora _meglio_ di quanto aveva potuto rimirare da lontano, e quindi, chiedendosi perché la terra non si spalancasse mai sotto ai suoi piedi quando ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, gli indicò la sedia vuota (da ore.) accanto a lui; lo sconosciuto ci si lasciò cadere con un sospiro affranto – _Grazie_. Non credevo fosse possibile, ma iniziavo a non sentirmi più i piedi, più che altro perché la damigella piccina ci si è arrampicata sopra per ballare e a vederlo sembra così carino, ma fidati, _non lo è_.

Kurt non potè trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere – Ho delle scuse da fare a mio padre, allora!

– A meno che tu non indossassi i tacchi, da bambino...

Kurt rispose, senza pensare, forse perché era la prima volta da _ore_ che riusciva a parlare con qualcuno della sua età, con quella familiarità, poi! – Ho avuto questa fissazione per le scarpette delle principesse Disney, quando avevo tre-quattro anni, e ricordo che un po’ di tacco ci fosse, quindi le scuse sono dovute.

_... ecco, detto così gli ho appena dipinto la mia infanzia come quella di Viola in_ Kinky boots _. Perfetto. Quante volte ti sei ridotto in condizioni miserabili per aver bevuto, Kurt?_

Si voltò, paonazzo, sperando di rendere meno imbarazzante la sua confessione, ma lo sconosciuto lo stava fissando con un sorriso estasiato – Io avevo il costume di Charming! Lo adoravo e mi rifiutavo di toglierlo, ci ho girato per casa per settimane! Mio fratello non ha ancora smesso di prendermi in giro e mostrare le foto a chiunque per dileggiarmi (se te lo stai chiedendo sì, è una persona orribile), credo le abbia ancora sul cellulare.

– Oh – rispose Kurt, sorpreso: l’alcool lo faceva sentire leggero – Dovevi essere _adorabile_. E noto che ti è rimasta la mania di Charming di far ballare le signore.

Il ballerino in bowtie scoppiò a ridere – Giuro, è stato un caso: mi sono ritrovato qui da solo perché il mio amico Sam ha ricevuto una chiamata dalla sua agente ieri sera (per una volta che potevo sfoggiare un fotomodello come accompagnatore!) e ormai avevo detto che sarei venuto, perciò... ho passato tutto il pranzo al mio tavolo e quando sono cominciati i balli questa nonnina adorabile vestita di verde acqua mi si avvicina e mi fa _Oh, caro, sei identico al mio povero marito il giorno del nostro matrimonio! Concederesti a questa vecchia ragazza un ballo?_ , ed è stata così carina... insomma, ho scoperto che è una straordinaria ballerina di valzer e quindi mi sono ritrovato a ballare un valzer con una nonnina in mezzo ad una pista da ballo ad un matrimonio di gente che conosco da poco; poi sono stato invitato a ballare da altre due signore e alla fine mi sono ritrovato queste due sposine in miniatura che mi hanno letteralmente conteso per mezz’ora. È stata una giornata _assurda_.

Kurt scoppiò a ridere – Oh mio Dio, sono sicuro che se gliene avessero dato la possibilità, il principe Charming avrebbe descritto la sua serata da ballo “prima di Cinderella” allo stesso identico modo!

– Sfortuna vuole che sia gay e quindi una Cinderella non è compresa nella mia serata – ridacchiò l’altro – Comunque, il mio nome è Blaine.

– Kurt – rispose lui, continuando a ridere, forse per l’alcool, forse perché quel ragazzo era _gay_ e _adorabile_ e sembrava davvero il principe Charming per cui aveva una cotta da bambino, forse giusto un po’ più basso di come se lo immaginava a cinque anni – Io sono stato scaricato dalla mia coinquilina e sedicente migliore amica per, mah, probabilmente una botta e via con un tizio che le piace, e quindi ho passato la giornata a sentirmi fuori posto, a chattare con amiche sfortunatamente geograficamente troppo lontane per essere sequestrate come _plus one_ , almeno finché anche il mio cellulare non ha deciso di abbandonarmi e allora ho ceduto a _questi_ – disse, indicando due bicchieri vuoti – Dev’essere stata colpa del colore e della ciliegia. E del fatto che mi ero fissato a guardare t—la pista da ballo.

– Beh, quand’è così... – Blaine si alzò, fece un mezzo inchino e gli tese una mano – Visto che tu rischi una sbronza e io di danzare fino a tarda notte con tutte le nonnine della sala, mi concedi l’onore di questo ballo?

Kurt sentì distintamente l’alcool che gli dava il coraggio e la faccia tosta che altrimenti lo avrebbero lasciato paralizzato nell’imbarazzo su quella sedia e afferrò la mano che gli veniva offerta – Affare fatto. Ma, se devo essere una Cinderella in pantaloni – ridacchiò, puntandogli un dito sotto il naso – Devi un valzer anche a me.

 

~*~

 

Quando Kurt si svegliò la mattina dopo, la testa pesante e la gola roca, si trascinò in bagno, quindi in cucina, dove Rachel lo stava aspettando (non poteva essere diversamente: non si era mai visto che lei, dopo un appuntamento, fosse la prima della casa ad essere in piedi) – Buongiorno – sbadigliò, dirigendosi verso la caraffa del caffè e accendendo il cellulare.

– Oh, Kurt – esclamò lei – Mi dispiace _tantissimo_ per ieri, ma ti posso garantire che ne è valsa la pena, perché la serata con Brody è stata _perfetta_! Ci ho messo due ore per trovare la mise giusta, ma sono sicura che persino tu mi avresti fatto i complimenti!

Kurt affogò il commento nella tazza piena di caffé e si preparò alla valanga di dettagli (ti prego, ti prego, _non_ di natura sessuale!) sul suo appuntamento, quando, gettando distrattamente un’occhiata al cellulare, trovò un sms.

 

_Da Charming Blaine_ (no, _sul serio_ aveva salvato così il suo nome? Eppure era sicuro di non aver bevuto _così tanto_ ):

_Lo so che ci siamo salutati una manciata di ore fa... ma saresti libero per un brunch? Conosco i migliori pancake della città._

 

Kurt sorrise, così tanto che quasi gli sfuggì di mano la tazza.

– Kurt, mi stai ascoltando?

Lui si volse e quasi scoppiò a ridere nel risponderle – Scusa, Rachel, ma ieri ho incontrato un principe azzurro a quel matrimonio e ora ho un appuntamento per il brunch.


End file.
